The present invention relates generally to a pull-on disposable absorbent garment such as a pants type disposable diaper, training pants, incontinence pants or the like.
Pull-on disposable absorbent garments are well known in which a waist-opening and a pair of leg-openings are provided with elastic members to provide edges of these openings with stretchability. Elastic members are also provided between a waist-opening edge and crotch region of the absorbent garment so that a liquid-absorbent core is maintained in tight contact with the wearer's skin under pressure exerted by the elastic members from an outer surface of the absorbent core. This type of garment is disclosed, for example, by Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication Nos. Hei4-166150 and Hei4-289201.
However, when the location is elastically maintained in close contact with the wearer's skin to prevent leakage of body fluids, there is created a feeling of discomfort against the wearer's waist or stomach due to the elastic members.
The present invention is based on the finding that leakage of body fluids can be prevented by improving fitness of the garment not over the entire extent of the absorbent core but only along at least a portion of a peripheral edge of the absorbent core and thereby improve comfort.